


They Call Me Crybaby

by LambSauced



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc actually getting to do something, F/F, Nicole being a protective baby, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Waverly being an adorable nerd, Wynaught Brotp, Wynonna just wanting to kill demons but cant, and fluff, based on a tumblr prompt, just a lil bit, this is ALL fluff btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSauced/pseuds/LambSauced
Summary: Was this it? The moment where Haught-shit found something about Waverly she didn’t adore to pieces? She hates crybaby’s... right?





	They Call Me Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. Based off a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Just all of them being adorable nerds.
> 
> (Btw I'm British so I call bandaids plasters)

The Black Badge Division office was fairly inactive for midnight when they were in the middle of a demon crisis; Wynonna Earp was perched on the edge of the desk, polishing the shaft of Peacemaker, as she waited for Doc and Dolls to return from their retrieval mission of an ancient item from some sort of men-only cult in the mountains. For that reason, the eldest Earp had been subjected to sitting inside the office, discussing the demon they were attempting to destroy, with Waverly and Officer Nicole Haught.

Her sister was cooped up in the corner, in her own little world, nose buried in some book written in a language none of them could decipher. They had tried offering her a coffee but had received no response: the littlest Earp was far too invested in her studies.

So that left Nicole, sitting in a chair and filling out the paperwork as she chatted with Wynonna. Luckily, it seemed the redhead was capable of performing more then one task at once, unlike her girlfriend.

“So this demon,” the officer said as she scribbled something down on her report, “it’s unfazed by Peacemaker?”

“Well, not unfazed, but it certainly doesn’t do any long-term damage.” Wynonna shrugged, her face souring.

“You upset that you can’t shoot it in the face?” Nicole grinned,

“Of course I am. I’m upset when I can’t shoot anything in the face,” She grumbled in response, “especially when it’s such a crybaby.”

“Oh god, really?” the redhead cringed.

“Yep. It’s constant wailing with this guy. Apparently he’s looking for someone or something? I don’t know, stupid ghost logic and all that.”

“Ugh, I hate crybaby’s.” Her friend shuddered, turning back to her paperwork, “It’s why I hated Tucker so much.”

“Then you’d hate this guy. Everything is an event. Can’t wait to send his sobbing ass back to hell.” The brunette glint, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Ugh. I don’t think I’m going to make it until the guys get back without coffee.” The officer stood and rubbed at her eyes, her other hand reaching out to grab her empty cup, “You want any?”

“You mean the black sludge that Nedley makes? Naw, thanks, I’d rather live.” Wynonna chuckled, and Nicole shrugged, heading out of the door without another word.

Just as the door clicked shut, a cry came from the corner of the room,

“Ah! Fudge berries!” Waverly spat as she glared at her thumb, a drop of crimson blood oozing from a paper cut on the tip, before taking it in her mouth in order to soothe it.

“You okay, baby girl?” Wynonna asked as Waverly set her book down and made her way towards the filing cabinet where she kept her emergency plasters and emergency antiseptic spray and emergency defibrillator… Just in case.

Her eyes were already begging to water as she rooted round in the top draw one handed.

“Yeah, ‘m fime. Paper cuw.” She mumbled out from her around the finger still stuck in her mouth. 

“Here, let me get it. You sit.” Wynonna beckoned her sister to a chair and took her place hunting for a plaster. So Waverly sat, unable to control the tear spilling down her cheek, with a thumb stuck in her mouth.

The opened suddenly and Nicole stepped through, grimacing at the contents of her mug with distaste,

“I think that’s been in there for a while, it looks like sh-“ She looked up and stopped abruptly, her eyes finding her girlfriend, crying on a chair. Her face became stoic and Wynonna looked up, almost uncertain about what was going to happen. 

‘Was this it? The moment where Haught-shit found something about Waverly she didn’t adore to pieces? She hates crybaby’s... right?’ 

Just when Wynonna was about to step in and explain the situation, Nicole’s eyes grew cold and she marched towards the gun safe, ripping it open within a few seconds and pulling out a black shot gun, pumping it once and looking directly at Wynonna with a gaze of pure and utter fury. 

“Okay, whose ass do I need to beat the shit out of!? Is it that demon? I’m gonna fucking kill that demon, where is the bastard!? How dare he make my baby cry!” She spat, already striding towards the still-open door. The heir was half expecting the redhead to let out a battle cry as she practically ran through the station is search of the demon. 

The Earp sisters shared a look before the elder of the two spoke,

“I didn’t even know she knew the code to gun safe…”

“Dolls gave her it for emergency’s only…” Waverly smiled warmly at where her girlfriend had stormed away, “this is an emergency for her.”

“Should we tell her it’s a paper cut?”

“No, let’s leave it a while.”

“You’re evil, little sis.”

“It’s not my fault she’s adorable when she’s angry!”


End file.
